battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
FreeSmart
FreeSmart was one of three teams of BFDIA. It was created in "Get in the Van" in response to a demand from Golf Ball, which was to promise to stay with her team. The original members, all from Pencil's Alliance (including alternates), refused and opted to secede from Team No-Name and create a team on their own. After Ice Cube suggested they should be called "Revenge" and Ruby suggested "Poopy Mayonnaise", Book reminded them they formed the team to gain freedom and suggested that as the name of the team. Pencil objected against the "Freedom" name, saying that the second syllable suggested that the members of the team were dumb. She suggested "FreeSmart" instead. This all-girl team currently features the fewest number of official members at 4, however, Match and Bubble are contributing members of the team. Pencil is the team leader. Match was "eliminated" prior to the team's formation, at Episode 5a's Cake at Stake. However, she escaped being launched to the TLC by using an elimination escaping device (a rope tied by Pencil). She assisted the team throughout the various parts of Episode 5. Unfortunately, following the team's victory in Episode 5e, the Firey Speaker Box discovered that she was not sent to the TLC after elimination, a fault that was swiftly remedied. Bubble is not an official contestant in BFDIA, due to not being present during selection. Despite this, Bubble is often spotted assisting her alliance-mates in challenges, with the Speaker Boxes attempting to halt her efforts whenever they can, due to her non-contestant status. At the end of Episode 5e, she was thrown somewhere by a Sender Scoop Thrower. It is not known where she landed. However, in "Welcome Back", Bubble is seen along with the other FreeSmarters. This team has not yet been put up for elimination, despite the fact that Match was re-eliminated and that Bubble was not a contestant in BFDIA. Members Contestants with a strikethrough mean that the contestant is currently eliminated in Season 4. Leadership Freesmart's leadership mirrors the leadership in Pencil's Alliance, with Pencil being the leader and the alternates being the lowest. This hierarchy hasn't been questioned or argued against, mainly due to said alternates being too gutless to fight back. Strategy Although they only competed in one episode, Freesmart appears to have access to lots of cutting-edge equipment that gives the members a relatively easy time, namely the FreeSmart Van and SuperVan. They also seem to abuse the mechanics of the Recovery Centers. Trivia *FreeSmart currently has the lowest amount of original members among the three BFDIA teams. *FreeSmart has the record for competing in the least amount of challenges, with only one challenge. ** Because of this and their 1st Place Win in The Long-lost Yoyle City; Freesmart is the only team to never have lost a challenge or have been up for elimination during its existence. *FreeSmart's members are the only ones that haven't been frozen (not counting eliminated contestants). *FreeSmart is the 6th team overall to be created. *FreeSmart is the first team to have only females. is the second. **FreeSmart and also have both Book and Ice Cube. *FreeSmart is the first team to have the word "Free" in its name, with the second being Free Food. Category:FreeSmart Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Teams Category:Season 2 Teams Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances